Meeting Between Sets
by Patience.Virtue.Is
Summary: How did a challenge of musical chairs from one show to another bring two enemies together? How did mutual loathing get tossed out the window and get replaced by an illicit relationship? This is what should have happened on the show! Channy.


**AN1:** This is my new favorite pairing! Just like Dramione only newer. Yay! Go Channy!

**Disclaimer:** No way! I don't own this show.

**NOTE:** Italics are, for the most part, directly from the episode. But I added stuff and got rid of some dialogue with my artistic license!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There wasn't really one specific day that it started. Sonny couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she started to feel more than just loathing for Chad Dylan Cooper. All she knew was that it was not simply loathing and that she couldn't tell anyone—not anyone—else about her current situation with him.

The only thing that she knew for sure was the day that _something _started between them. That day was definitely one that would always have a special spot in her memory. It was the day when she had gone to challenge Chad Dylan Cooper and the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast to a musical chairs competition.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Bawk bawkbawkBAWK!" Sonny made loud chicken noises._

"_Cut it out! Cut it out!" Chad snapped. She paid no attention to him and continued to squawk._

"_Stop, stop!" Chad hissed under his breath. "There are people starting to stare."_

"_Say you'll compete."_

"_No."_

_Sonny's chicken sounds increased in volume._

_Chad Dylan desperately wanted Sonny to just shut up! She was driving him insane. At this point, he'd do anything to quiet her. But what? On an impulse, he grabbed Sonny's face in his hands, pulled her to him and kissed her square on the lips. _

"_I—I'll see you at noon." Sonny stammered once they broke apart after about two seconds of lip-to-lip contact. She was more than just a little caught off guard._

"_Yes, I daresay you will."_

_Without another word, Sonny turned and rushed out the door. She didn't understand what just happened. Why had he kissed her? And why had she liked it so much?_

_Back in Studio Two, Chad Dylan Cooper was wondering the same thing._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If the two of them had never had any other interaction past that, Sonny would have been able to go on with her life and forget about Chad, but they did work in adjoining studios so seeing each other again was quite inevitable, especially considering that they were going to compete in musical chairs in less than three hours. Sonny spent those three hours nervously thinking about Chad. What was going to happen when they next saw one another? If the rest of her cast members found out, there was no doubt in Sonny's mind that they would be furious with not only her, but Chad too! Would they kick her off the show?!? They couldn't do that...could they?

Chad Dylan Cooper spent his time in a similar fashion. Although instead of pacing as Sonny found herself doing, he was sitting in his dressing room, fixing his hair. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how the situation was looked at, the three hours sped by and still neither had any idea what to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was now just the two of them in the competition. As they circled the chairs, they made intense eye contact and never once looked away. It was then that Chad noticed the beautiful color of her eyes. He shook off that thought and got himself back in the game. He had to win, there was no other option. Right as the music stopped, Sonny screamed and fell to the floor. _

"_Ow, my ankle hurts! I think something snapped."_

_Chad paused and glanced once at the seat that could keep So Random! humiliated forever. Instead of running for it and reveling in a victory, he glanced at the female on the ground, so obviously in pain. _

"_That doesn't look good," Chad spoke. "We'd better take you to a doctor."_

_Sonny whimpered in pain._

"_Here, take my hand." He reached his hand out to Sonny and without hesitation she took it. She looked down at their intertwined hands in surprise and then looked at Chad. They made eye contact. For a second Chad thought he saw an ounce of remorse in Sonny's eyes but before he could process it, she had pulled him down on to the floor and gotten herself up. _

_She ran to the chair and the cast members of So Random! ran to her and cheered loudly over their win. Chad was in shock: he had just been played, beaten at his own game, out acted! And to add insult to injury, he had been out-acted by someone from Chuckle City. That stung._

_Chad watched Sonny carefully and noticed that she wasn't completely into the celebrating. She glanced at him and when she saw he was staring at her, she blushed and looked away. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonny Munroe was not a vindictive person by nature; she did not like fighting with people and preferred to be on good terms with everyone. That was just how she was. And when she felt guilty about something that she had done, she really felt guilty. The guilt would eat away at her for days until she did something about it. In the case of out-acting Chad Dylan Cooper, even though he fully deserved it, she still felt bad.

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were having a grand time celebrating, but Sonny just wasn't in it; and she knew she wouldn't be until she had apologized to Chad. So with a heavy heart and guilty conscious, Sonny claimed to be going on a fro-yo run, but really, she was going to the set of Mackenzie Falls. Once on the set, Sonny wandered around aimlessly, looking for someone to ask where Chad's dressing room was. She didn't have to look too far, for right as she passed the door with a star labeled 'Portlyn', she came across another door with 'Chad Dylan Cooper' largely emblazoned across it. Hesitantly she knocked.

"Come in," Chad called out.

Sonny walked in and at the sight of her, Chad's face folded into a frown. "What are you doing here?" He snapped angrily, still obviously sore over the loss of musical chairs and the major blow to his ego.

"I came here to apologize," Sonny said meekly. She could sense his anger.

"Apology not accepted."

Sonny looked crestfallen. "What can I do to help you to forgive me? If I made more egg salad, would that help? I do make amazing egg salad."

"No! No I don't want egg salad! But that fake injury trick showed me that you have promise as an actor. Join Mackenzie Falls—which is in every way better than So Random!—and I might consider forgiving you."

"Well maybe if you play your cards right, I'll join the cast of Mackenzie Falls." Sonny said, not really being serious. She was just humoring him.

Chad Dylan Cooper was no dummy. He may have fallen for her hurt ankle trick, but he knew that the newest cast member of So Random! had no intention of joining Mackenzie Falls. But maybe, he could somehow trick her into joining the show, or pretend to seduce her so that she'd fall for his charm and then of her own free will join the show...

"Really? How should I play my cards then?" All previous traces of anger and annoyance left his face and they were replaced with intensity. Sonny noted the change and was slightly unnerved by it.

"I-I—I don't know. However you want to, I guess."

Chad got up from the chair in front of his large mirror and walked slowly towards Sonny. As he got closer and closer to her, she edged backwards towards the door. Much sooner that she would have liked, Sonny's progress was impeded. She had backed herself into the door. That did not, however, hinder Chad Dylan Cooper in any way.

Sonny put her hand on the doorknob but Chad placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to freeze in her tracks. "What if I play my cards like this?" The hand that wasn't on her shoulder went to caress her cheek.

"Like how?" Sonny Monroe stuttered.

"Like this," he said before placing a searing kiss onto Sonny's mouth. Her hands entwined themselves around his neck automatically. He kissed her with force, with passion and with tenderness and Sonny reciprocated all of that plus more. It was as though both had been eagerly waiting and wanting to kiss the other again after their previous encounter just hours ago.

"Well..." Chad started once they had separated.

"Um," Sonny began.

"...yeah." They said in unison.

"That was..." he trailed off, looking unsure of what to say.

"Wow," Sonny finished for him. "I, er, have to go. But I, uh, am sorry about the whole fake-injury thing."

"Oh, yeah, that. It's fine." An awkward silence befell the two.

"So, I'll see you around," Sonny said in a desperate attempt to go to the prop house, to her safe haven. Anywhere to escape the awkward tension would have been fine with her.

"Yeah, see you." Chad echoed lamely as Sonny left his dressing room. He realized as the door closed that his intentions of tricking her into joining the show had remained just that, intentions. Nothing that had occurred in the past five minutes—including the kiss—had been an act. That's what scared him the most. Could he actually be falling for someone from 'Chuckle City'?

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"It's time for me to go, Chad," she murmured into his neck.

He tightened his grip on her waist. "Is it? Is it really?" He joked, modifying the line that he had once used.

"Yes."

"Shhh," he put a finger to her lips. "The time for talking is past." He took her face in his hands again and placed another soft kiss on her lips. Laughing quietly, Sunny pulled herself out of Chad's grip.

"I was supposed to be back at the set fifteen minutes ago to rehearse our new sketch. I've been late four times already—because of you, I might add. They are starting to get suspicious."

"So act like you got lost. We both know how good you are at acting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN2:** Well, what did you think? It certainly isn't the best thing I've ever written, but it's not too bad.

PLEASE REVIEW! It's my first Sonny With A Chance fan fic and I really want to know the general opinions.


End file.
